


All that we see or seem

by itotallyreadthatbook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, It's a HP au yay!, M/M, all is well, enjoy the ride, everyone is happy, klance, lmao the reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotallyreadthatbook/pseuds/itotallyreadthatbook
Summary: Then Pidge’s face lit up and they got an expression on their face Lance definitely didn’t like.“Hey, Lance, I didn’t know you were a Gryffindor,” they smirked. “Did you switch ties when you were in the library?”Lance gasped and turned bright red, looking down to see that he had a red tie around his neck instead of his regular blue one.“Shit,” he mumbled. He quickly turned around to search Keith at the Gryffindor table. At this very moment, he saw another Gryffindor student pointing out Keith’s tie, at which Keith quickly looked down.





	All that we see or seem

**Author's Note:**

> based on that comic i saw on tumblr where keith and lance accidentally put on each others ties after some alone time~ https://www.tumblr.com/search/voltron%20hogwarts%20au  
> also people headcanon that drarry does this all the time, so here we go.  
> their houses are based off the colour of their lions:
> 
> keith is gryffindor  
> lance is ravenclaw  
> hunk is hufflepuff  
> pidge is slytherin  
> shiro is gryffindor  
> allura is slytherin
> 
> enjoy your reading!

Lance plopped down next to Pidge at the Ravenclaw table, across from Hunk. Despise the fact that neither Hunk or Pidge belonged to the Ravenclaw House, they were always sitting at the table from said House.  
“How did your Potions test go, Hunk?” Lance asked, picking up slices of bread for his sandwich.  
“It went alright, I think. I’m not really sure about it,” admitted Hunk. “And Zarkon was constantly staring me down, watching every move I made. I hate that guy.”  
“I know right? He is such a creep!” Pidge pointed at Hunk with their fork. “But you need to stand up to him someday. I believe you’ll be able to do it.”  
Lance rolled his eyes. “That’s just the Slytherin in you speaking. There’s no way Hunk is going to be able to do that. I wouldn’t even dare to do that!”  
“Keith has done it,” said Pidge simply, as if that answer was already enough proof. Which it wasn’t, because Keith dared to do everything. It seemed like he was a little too reckless sometimes.  
“He’s a Gryffindor. They’re different. Cinnamon roll Hunk would never fight Zarkon like Keith did. Besides, he did get detention for it. I wouldn’t say it was worth it,” Lance pointed out.  
“He seems to think it was, though.” Hunk looked up from the Daily Prophet. “Besides, where were you? I saw you during breakfast, but then you were gone after Defence Against the Dark Arts.”  
“I was, er --”  
“Were you with Keith? Shiro said he couldn’t find him either, and he also looked in the Gryffindor Common Room,” commented Pidge. They had a smug grin on their face. Lance sent them an angry look. Pidge knew goddamn well he had been making out with Keith -- and maybe some more -- in one of the many broom closets in the castle. And if Pidge didn’t already know this, they suspected Lance and Keith from it.  
Lance fidgeted with his tie. “I was just… In the library. Making Charms homework.”  
Way to go, Lance. Out of all the excuses he had used when both Keith and he were gone, this was by far one of the worst ones.  
Hunk raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Lance had the idea that Hunk also knew what was going on, but didn’t say anything so Lance could come up with it first. Bless him.

But then Pidge’s face lit up and they got an expression on their face Lance definitely didn’t like.  
“Hey, Lance, I didn’t know you were a Gryffindor,” they smirked. “Did you switch ties when you were in the library?”  
Lance gasped and turned bright red, looking down to see that he had a red tie around his neck instead of his regular blue one.  
“Shit,” he mumbled. He quickly turned around to search Keith at the Gryffindor table. At this very moment, he saw another Gryffindor student pointing out Keith’s tie, at which Keith quickly looked down.  
Lance stood up and speed-walked towards the Gryffindor table. He tapped on Keith’s shoulder.  
“Er, could you maybe…?” He half pointed at his tie, trying to ignore the laughter of Pidge behind his back. Keith blinked a few times, then rose from the long bench.  
As they walked past Pidge, Keith commented, “Shouldn’t you be at the Slytherin table? Doing evil stuff?”  
Pidge just smirked. “Nah, I’m good. Besides, I have some things planned out for you two.”  
“Pidge, leave them alone. Lance, Keith, just go change your ties,” Hunk sighed.  
“Just leave it,” whispered Lance into Keith’s ear. He grabbed Keith’s wrist and tugged him along, leaving the Great Hall.

As the doors shut behind them, Keith began to undo his tie. Lance quickly looked around, glad to see that the hall was empty. Everyone was probably having lunch right now.  
“I still can’t believe this happened,” Keith muttered.  
Lance sighed. “I know. But it was way too dark in there to see a difference between red and blue.”  
“But it’s kind of stupid. I mean, the colours don’t even look alike!” Keith gave Lance’s tie back to him.  
“True. The next time, one of us just casts lumos. Then this won’t happen again.”  
“Agree. This was way too uncomfortable. And now everyone knows.” Keith sighed. “Well, it doesn’t really matter, does it?”  
Lance looked up. “I thought you wanted to keep it a secret for a while?”  
“I don’t think that’s gonna work anymore. Besides, now I kind of want everyone to know.” Keith grabbed his hand. “Ready to go?”  
Lance smiled. “Ready when you are, Red.”  
Keith rolled his eyes as he opened the big doors. “Stop calling me that. You know I don’t like that petname.”  
“Well, what should I call you? Seeker? Mullet? Space cadet? Conspiracy theorist?” Lance asked.  
Keith shrugged. “You’re not wrong with those. But no matter what you say, Gryffindor is gonna kick Ravenclaws ass this Saturday.”  
“Oh, you’re so not,” Lance assured him. “We’ve trained harder than we ever have. I’m tired as fuck every night after the training.”  
“Wanna bet?” Keith smirked.  
“For what?” Lance noticed that they had arrived at their usual eating spot. He tried to ignore Shiro’s stare from the Slytherin table, where he was sitting with Allura.  
“Don’t know. A kiss, maybe?” Keith leaned heavily against Lance.  
“Wouldn’t mind that.” Lance stared into Keith’s eyes. “Can I… Can I kiss you?”  
Keith blinked, surprised by Lance’s question. “Here?”  
When Lance nodded, Keith grinned at him. “Of course you can.”

Lance leaned in, cupping Keith’s face with his hands. When his lips connected with Keith’s, a feeling of happiness flooded through his veins.  
Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, daring him to pull closer, kissing him deeper. Lance noticed that the entire hall had gone silent, students and teachers alike. But at this point, he didn’t care anymore.  
After a while, some students began to cheer, and Lance was sure he could hear Pidge shout, “Get a room, you two!”  
Keith laughed as he pulled away from Lance. Lance tugged at Keith’s blouse, gesturing him to sit down next to him.  
“But my stuff is still at the Gryffindor table --” Keith began.  
“We will pick that up later,” Lance assured him. Keith smiled and sat down next to him.  
And Lance had never felt happier before.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> leave a kudos if you liked it
> 
> (title is from Edgar Allan Poe: A Dream Within A Dream)


End file.
